


Outlaws

by byzinha



Series: DCU [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where they have to blast their way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> So I was capturing all the Captain Canary scenes because I'd very much like to gif them sometimes, when I reached 115 and Sara had to remind Leonard that "This is not Bonnie and Clyde", which made me want for the show to bring it back like the long Beetlejuice joke in Community or something. So here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> **The characters of Legends of Tomorrow are not mine.**

“ _We'll be outlaws, partners in crime_  
_We'll take on the world together, I'm Bonnie you can be Clyde_ ”  
_Outlaws_ – Alessia Cara

 _Well, when did their plans ever worked?_ wondered Leonard as he looked for cover in the barn. The farm he and Sara were supposed to live for at least a couple of days more had been invaded by Time Pirates. Rip seriously needed to let Leonard organize the plans, because the crook’s record was being gravelly damaged by all those failures.

“They are too many,” Sara said, joining him. She wasn’t in White Canary clothes, they had been interrupted in the middle of brunch, but her batons were in hand and Leonard knew for a fact that she carried at least a couple of knives under that summer dress.

“And our back up is nowhere to be found,” he added. The pair looked at each other partially hoping that the rest of the Legends would come through, but mostly knowing that they’d have to hold on for as long as they could.

Right on cue, they were showered with bullets that broke windows and made them lay down on the dirty floor.

“Damn, that’s one of my favorite dresses,” Sara complained.

“Okay, that’s it,” Leonard decided, and he looked around, looking for the hatch where he knew he’d find all the supplies they needed.

They crawled a bit to the left and opened the hatch, revealing a couple extra charges for the cold gun, several knives and an impressive number of guns. They quickly divided them, making sure to not make much noise and to make their own plan in their heads.

“If we go outside,” Leonard hushed, checking the clip of one of the guns. “It’s gonna be suicidal.”

“I know,” Sara replied.

“And if we wait here, they will invade and kill us anyway.”

“Yes.”

“Unless,” he said, and she looked at him.

“Unless…” she echoed, already sensing a plan that they hardly had time to execute.

They looked at each other. Every gun and weapon was in its place, the eventual bullets’ rain still showered every now and then. Sara smiled, despite everything, and Leonard mirrored her.

“Ready?” he asked, and Sara pulled him for a quick and sloppy kiss before she nodded.

“This is just like Bonnie and Clyde,” she said. And it kind of was, except that they made their own epic ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts and comments very nicely ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
